A Melody for You
by worthlessvalor
Summary: Sayaka had always lain her eyes on a certain violin boy before. Kyouko decided to do something different to change it. Just another KyoSaya fanfic.
1. Prelude

_The rustle of the leaves was the only sound you could hear. Would you wait a while longer?  
><em>

_In a moment, the fleeting one-man orchestra would be played.  
><em>

XXXXX

"A Violin?"

"Yep."

A certain redhead munched on her second slice of cheesecake. Mami had always made a nice treat whenever she came so she didn't mind the interrogation; not_ yet_. Kyouko was already on her third slice when the older of the two put her tea cup back to the table.

"There is a cheap one for about 100 dollar. But, I wouldn't suggest it."

"Fine. How much that it normally cost?"

"About 500 dollar."

Kyouko nearly choked on her meal. She groaned and collapsed on the carpet, eyes twitched in irritation. How in the world would she be able to get such cash? Well, she could always bash another atm, but _she _wouldn't like that, would _she_?

_Think Kyouko, think! Why would you come to Mami in the first place? Wait... Of course! _

Kyouko shot back up in an instant, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Say Mami, do you have any violin?"

_Please say yes, please say yes, please say YES!_

The wishful thought was clearly painted all over the redhead's face; Mami had to stifle her laugh from her junior puella magi's childish attitude.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I would really love to help, but I don't have the thing you are looking for."

One second of awkward silence and then Kyouko was back to her previous position on the carpet, clutching her face in clear frustration.

This was impossible; a lot more impossible than taking down Walpurgis Night on her own, or so she thought. She should simply dismiss the idea. Yeah, that sounded more promising. Why? Let's look over the possible scenario, shall we?

Kyouko was a homeless; she lived in the street. She was already common to robbery. Even if she got the cash, the shop owner would probably reject a tramp like her. Or to make it worse, he would probably called the cops. And then she got arrested, or escaped and being labeled as fugitive. Oh, but that wasn't the worst part yet. It was when _she _found out about the whole event. The bluenette would avoid her even more and thought that she was nothing but a shameless bastard. Whatever happened, the happy ending would float away and say 'kiss my ass a goodbye'. Wonderful story? Not.

The red-haired puella magi rolled around the carpet like some lazy feline, grumbling to herself. Her blonde companion simply stared at her with her usual smile and proceeded to clean up the table, taking the plates and all to the kitchen while the other girl was busy with her own thought. In the verge of giving up, Kyouko shot back to a sitting position and pointed at the newly-arrived Mami, who gave her a perplexed look in return.

"That's it! That's the only way!"

"What is it, Sakura-san?"

"Heh, you'll see, Mami..."

She snickered in amusement, baring her trademark fangs.

"But first, I would need your help."

XXXXX

__ There was no extravagant stage or anything. _Still, could you hear it? _

_The sweet melody of our life would begin here._

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm making another KyoSaya fanfic now. I actually wanted to make a one-shot for this, but oh well... *laugh*<p>

Almost finish with chapter 2! Please wait patiently until I repair the typos though.

Meanwhile, enjoy the prologue everyone. XD


	2. Accelerando

_The first note struck like a high-pitched squeak._

_Was it a bad sounding tune? _

_Did it hurt your ears that you need to close them from hearing any further?_

xxxxx

It was one of those peaceful afternoons at Mitakihara middle school; students were packing their belongings as the bell rang to signal the end of their busy day of studying. I didn't put any attention to their chit-chats or chatters, and walked across the noisy classroom with long steady steps. As I arrived on my respective destination, I slammed my hands on the desk as _quietly_ as I could.

"What do you want this time?"

That sounded more like a growl somehow. Of course, I was not in my best mood for a certain reason. What pissed me more was the fact that the girl didn't flinch even a bit and continued to pack her school equipments, as if I was nothing but a passing wind. I tried to swallow my building anger; it was harder than I thought.

"Look, I've never done anything bad to you. If I ever did, it was all just a simple misunderstanding, 'kay? _So, would you quit it already!_"

The last sentence came out louder than I had planned. Gladly the class was noisy enough to cover my semi-shout. Oh, lucky! She finally recognised my presence and gave me her usual cold stare. I stared back at her purple orbs with my piercing blue ones.

"I don't seem to get what you are talking about, Miki Sayaka."

"Stop playing dumb; I know you are planning on something."

"I may, or I may not. However, if you want to talk, I suggest you to calm down first."

That wasn't helping at all. Her calmness simply added more fuel to the fire. But don't worry; I knew my place. I wouldn't beat the crap out of the oh-so-graceful-miss-transfer-student in the middle of the school. Now wait, that was actually a good idea. Maybe I should simply wait until the school was empty before taking out my cutlass and skewered the snobby princess.

_No, bad Sayaka! Your power was not meant for doing such horrible things!_

I quickly shook my head to dismiss the wicked thought.

_Argh, this is all her fault! That idiot is such a bad influence on me!_

As I was busy with my own thought, Homura was already finished with her bag and stood up, walking toward the exit. I snapped back to reality.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finish with you!"

Naturally, I ran after her and blocked her path, crossing my arms like an angry mother that had caught her child ignoring her lecture. She stopped a safe distance away from colliding with me.

"Please move out of the way."

"Not until you spit out the whole thing!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously; I quickly reconsidered about calling out my trusted cutlass right there and then. But no; I swallowed the urge and settled for a more peaceful way.

"Okay, here's the deal. I promise that I would never hurt Madoka anymore. I'll even leave the two of you alone if that is what you want. But please, just please, stop messing with—"

"Sayaka-chan? Homura-chan? Did I just hear my name?"

"Uwah! M-madoka!"

I practically jumped as my best friend somehow just materialized beside Homura. The sudden movement and the law of gravitation didn't help me at all; I was thrown out of my balance and hit the ground with a loud thud. I grunted and rubbed my sore butt. Madoka quickly helped me back to my feet with worry painted all over her face; I swore that Homura's glare deepened by that time. I saved my own glare for later.

"Ahaha, I tripped."

"Eh? But there is nothing there—"

"I simply tripped! Y'know, gravitational force and all..."

I made some random gesture with my hands, which actually didn't make any sense.

"Anyway, Madoka. I have some urgent business with _miss transfer studen_t. So go on without me today, 'kay? Bye, bye."

I quickly shoved Madoka out of the classroom, waving her a goodbye. She seemed to be hesitating for a moment before returning the wave and disappeared on the corner. I let out a relieved sigh. I turned to face Homura once again, only to find that she had been long gone. Cursing under my breath, I ran to the only possible direction she was heading; the opposite of Madoka's. She was still there walking down the corridor; just my luck. I slowed down to match her pace.

"Are you planning to follow me all day, Miki Sayaka?"

"Nope. But I won't leave until you tell me your wicked plan."

"I don't plan on anything."

"Of course you do! What else would explain Kyouko's appearance—"

"Kyouko? As in Sakura Kyouko?"

"Yes, her! There's no other Kyouko I know but her! I was like okay at the first time but, hey, she appeared again and again, coming over after school, picking up Mami-san, and—"

I stopped mid-sentence to find Homura giving me a strange look. Some people started to look at my direction as well. By then, I realized I must have shouted loud enough to make the whole school hear me; I switched my gaze downcast to cover my embarrassment.

"A-and, well, you do know about that, don't you? I mean, who else can I blame? Kyubey?"

Homura gave me a quick sigh, her silky black hair fanning behind her as she turned. I swore that she must have silently laughed at me in the inside; I glared at her.

"I have nothing to do with that occurrence. Besides, why would it mean anything to you, Miki Sayaka?"

_Why would it mean anything to you, Miki Sayaka? Why? Why would it mean anything to me?_

The questions floated in my head, rendering me speechless. I didn't know how long I had been standing there frozen in front of the school main gate; I only realized that by the time I blinked and returned to reality, Homura was already nowhere to be found. I smacked my reddened face that was burning from anger and embarrassment.

"Stupid, stupid Sayaka! What were you thinking! Oh, I know. I was only being suspicious! Whenever that idiotic redhead is around, something bad will happen. Yes, that is exactly why!"

That wasn't the truth; in fact, I actually didn't know what truly bother me. Well, whatever. I let out a laugh to distract myself from any strange ideas that might pop out. My laugh was cut short though as I noticed a flash of red in the distance. Out of pure reflexes I hid behind a nearby tree, clutching my heart that somehow decided to race a few times faster. Speak of the devil; I gulped as the figure turned out to be the exact person I had been thinking about.

Wait. Why was I hiding? If I want to know why she was here I should simply face her and ask. Yes, I would do it as natural as possible. Something like, I coincedentally saw her on my way home or bumped on her as I ran—hold on. Why did I need any of those scenarios? Silly. I would ask her right away—

"What are you hiding from, Sayaka?"

"-!"

I yelped in surprise, but my sound was stuck in my throat that it came out like a soft squeak instead. I turned my face to the source of that voice.

It was Kyubey.

I exhaled in relief while trying to recover from the sudden heart-attack I almost got. I shot him a glare. Just how many time I had glared today, I wonder.

"You have to learn how to appear at the right time, Kyubey..."

"I have learned about that."

Kyubey decided to perch on my shoulder after that. I ignored him and continued my previous activity which consisted of staring at a certain redhead that was standing a few meters away from me. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed a few differences in her feature.

First, she looked a lot tidier than she usually was. She didn't wear her usual worn-out jacket that exposed her navel, but a clean white shirt that was buttoned safe for the top two. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbow and a black tie was dangled loosely around her neck, giving a more Kyouko-ish style. A black fitting pants replaced her short jeans and a pair of black leather shoes was there instead of her brown boots. Her hair was always the same though, wildly sticking out in any possible way even though it was tied neatly with a ribbon, as if showing her rebellious nature.

Second, there was something about her that made it almost impossible for me to blink, let alone turning my eyes from her. I didn't realized that I had been staring at the her like some maniac until Kyubey spoke.

"Is there something wrong with Kyouko?"

I shushed him, but I actually took the moment to scold myself. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my heartbeat that started to do another warm up. That was totally weird. I opened my eyes to stare at my target again. Kyubey seemed to be as confuse as I was to see my abnormal reaction. I'd tell you one; the little guy might not have any feeling or anything, but he always knew how to push a few buttons. So when he let out a long hum, I knew I wouldn't like the rest of it.

"Are you curious about their current condition?"

See? Such a smooth talker, wasn't he? I should've known it was his fault rather than Homura's.

"Kyouko had been staying at Mami's place for quite a while now."

Nice. It got to be a lie. But he never lied. Then again, why would that matter to me? Though my mind said that, the outer part of me still turned at him in shock. He blinked oh-so-cutely at me; I didn't fall for that though, too bad.

"I was surprised myself to see Kyouko finally settle at someone's place; that someone turned out to be Mami of all people."

Kyubey jumped down my shoulder in one swift movement, tail swinging behind him. He was lucky that I was still in a shock-state else I would've strangled him for not telling that sooner.

"Oh well, I will be going for now. See you later, Sayaka."

With that, he vanished into the thick bushes. I blinked a few times to register whatever was happening, before hitting my head to the tree I was hiding behind. Kyouko was a safe distance away so I didn't need to worry about being spotted by her. As I mulled over my thought, another presence appeared beside the redhead. I quickly recognised her curly blonde hair.

"...Mami-san."

Did I just hiss? I didn't care because I was too busy keeping myself from leaping out of my hiding place and snatched Kyouko away—

—for an interrogation! Yes, for that. My forehead met the tree bark once again and I groaned in frustration. I watched silently as the two figures walked away, before sighing to myself. Something was terrible wrong with me today.

xxxxx

_It's alright, I understood._

_It might've sounded rough at first; the robust melody, but I wished you wouldn't get tired of waiting._

_Cuz' I would keep on practicing, on and on until the eventful finale._

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN~~! Super quick update!<p>

The plot have started to spin! Come, come and read, everyone!

Enjoy the chapter as you did. And see you in the next chapter~~

XDD


End file.
